


Their Smiles are Plated Gold

by StellaPuella



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND A FURRY, Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, DONT EAT SUPERCOMPUTERS, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fuck you squip you edgy bitch, Get ready for some angst, Jeremy is a depressed bitch, M/M, Michael!Squip, boyf riends - Freeform, how to: tag, michael is an edgy thot, michael squip, sad boy eats techno boy and becomes a spicy boy, the squip IS Michael wow, will add tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPuella/pseuds/StellaPuella
Summary: Jeremy takes the Squip as usual but the form it takes is a little more familiar this time. This fic is inspired by a comic by Sir Wolficus on tumblr!





	Their Smiles are Plated Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on mobile so sorry if the formatting is shit or something idk

A hurricane of pain erupted throughout Jeremy’s body as the world around him dissolved into black spots that covered his vision. All voices became muffled leaving only the ringing of his ears audible. He felt himself drop to the floor as his legs gave out from underneath him. Everything hurt. He wouldn’t have been surprised if this was the last thing he would ever feel.  
After what felt like an eternity, the pain ebbed away. He pryed open his eyes but everything around him had become disfigured and blurry, as though it had been had been melted, everything except the shining figure that slowly made itself clear before him.

_Jeremy Heere..._

The figure spoke,

_Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, your SQUIP._

“You look like... Keanu Reeves.”

_My default mode._

The ‘SQUIP’ began distorting and changing with a bright light,

 _You can also set me for,_  
_Sean Connery,_  
_Jack Nicolson,_  
_Sexy anime female with cat ears and a tail-_

“-KEANU IS FINE.” Jeremy blurted out, his cheeks bright red. This couldn’t be real. It worked.  
“D-do you have anything more... familiar?”

The squip froze for a moment, as if processing the request. It’s face then morphed into a sickening smile.

_Familiar..._

Jeremy then watched with caution as the holographic image before him began to glitch and mold itself into someone he recognised very well, Michael.

_Familiar enough for you Jeremy?_

The details were impeccable, his best friend was replicated perfectly, save for the blue spiderwebs crawling over his skin. He might have even passed for the real Micheal. Yet, there was something... unnerving, about him. Something that didnt quite fit right. He had the same smile, but it didnt feel quite reach his eyes. His eyes... man, if there was ever a time that he didnt want Micheal to look at him, it was now. But this wasn’t Michael, Jeremy had to remind himself.

“Wow.” What else could he say? “How did you-“

_-I have access to both your long term and short term memory meaning I am able to compile an accurate representation of your ‘friend’ Michael with 99% accuracy despite flawed human recollections._

A pit quickly grew in Jeremy’s stomach. This was wrong. This thing had reduced his best friend to nothing more than a costume. The way his hoodie was covered in the same patches and stains, the way his glasses rested crooked on his face, they were all such welcoming, kind features. But then the robotic tone of voice, those hollow, lifeless eyes, they all forced this thing posing as his friend deep into the uncanny valley. This was not Michael, not the one he knew.

Jeremy’s vision slowly came into focus but that was the only thing that improved quickly. There were numerous people surrounding him, some were filming, some looked plain scared and he was pretty sure he saw someone calling the police. That meant It was probably about time to leave. Jeremy forced himself up from the ground and stumbled away from the small crowd that had come to view his convulsions. He could feel the stares cut holes on his back as he found his way to rest against the nearest wall. He knew that usually when his head told him everyone was silently judging him it was lying but now, it couldn’t be more right. Why wouldn’t they be staring? For all they know he just had a random seizure followed by schizophrenic episode! Come to think of it, he didn’t entirely know if that’s what was happening or not either.

_They would stop thinking that if you stop talking to me out loud. And no Jeremy, you are not experiencing psychosis, although you do have a genetic predisposition to do so_

Jeremy let out an annoyed groan. Even when the figure across the room he could still hear it, clear as day. His skull still felt as if it were being crushed. He assumed that the SQUIP would be like a drug, some sort of inherent change in his personality, he didn’t realise that ‘it tells you what to do’ was so literal. You know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

_The side affects of my activation may last for hours but I assure you it’s worth the hassle._

Jeremy covered his ears but nothing could stop the incessant nagging of the squip. It was always watching, always observing. He could almost feel it poking around in his brain. Jeremy couldn’t have a single uninterrupted thought and it was infuriating.

**Shut up shut up shut up shut up**

The room was spinning around him as tears began to form in his eyes. This wasn’t real.

**Shut up shut up shut up shut up**

Why did it have to sound like Michael? Why, no matter what distance it stood from him or what he did to try stop it, did it have to whisper in his ear? Every time it spoke he could feel himself grow more and more nauseated.

_Because-_

“OH JESUS CHRIST I KNOW WHY!!!” Jeremy yelled. The tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes quickly began to roll down his face. He felt exposed and violated and he hated it. Shaking, he wiped tears from his eyes. “Please just get out of my head. Please.”

Everyone around him went silent, they all looked confused, entertained or somewhere in the middle. Jeremy’s heart was pounding out of his chest as the shaking became more intense, why did he have to say that out loud? This wasn’t happening this wasn’t happening this wasn’t happening this wasn’t happening. His ribs felt like they were being broken one by one. Jeremy couldn’t think, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t breathe.

**Everyone’s staring at me. They all think I’m some freak, as usual. Why did I think this would work? Nothing can save losers like me I’m so fucking stupid!**

First mortification event of the day in record time.

_I recommend we find the nearest bathroom to avoid you embarrassing yourself further._

You didn’t have to tell him twice. Jeremy pushed off the wall and started running. You could hear his feet pounding on the marble floor beneath him. Jeremy had been to the mall countless times but it suddenly became a labyrinth of useless shops and judgmental eyes.

The bathroom, it was opposite the Game Stop, past the food court and left of the Victoria’s Secret. He knew it exactly where it was why couldn’t he find it? Every second he was out in the open more and more people saw him and those people will tell their friends they saw some messed up teenager running around like a maniac and they’ll tell their friends and oh god where‘s the fucking bathroom?

Jeremy’s heart got louder and faster and grew heavier and heavier until, he saw it. A giant, glowing blue arrow that shone through the deafening crowds, stopping Jeremy in his tracks, mesmerised. No one else seemed to notice it, he really was going insane.

_Calm down and follow the arrows. It’s just like a video game, right Jere?_

Michael’s voice rang out through his head, but it wasn’t cold like before. It was warm and peaceful, consoling him like always in that special Michaely way. He turned his to face ‘Michael’ who had appeared at his side.

“...Just like a video game...” Jeremy let out a dry chuckle before looking back to the mall and following wherever Michael’s arrows told him to go. The world slowly slotted into place around him.

They strolled past the Game Stop, past the food court, past the Victoria’s Secret, until they finally found themselves outside of the bathroom. Jeremy walked inside and entered the first open stall he saw. He slumped down onto the toilet seat, exhausted. His head hurt less but now it was swimming with thoughts and ideas. Jeremy closed his eyes and let his mind wander, thankfully the SQUIP stayed quiet.

**How powerful is this thing?  
** **How does it know so much?**  
**How is it with math homework?**

It was all so weird, Jeremy couldn’t believe Rich, as in asshole, loudmouth Rich, had been helpful. He had to tell Michael, the dude would totally freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I’m not new to writing since I have at least ten unfinished ones in my notes but this if my first uploaded one so I’m really excited about it, let me know your opinions and stuff. It’s a bit short but I wanted to get this out ASAP, otherwise it would have been longer and I like the content anyways. I want to continue this but i take ages to write so be warned.


End file.
